


feels like christmas

by efrondeur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efrondeur/pseuds/efrondeur
Summary: Lance has a little surprise for Keith, he just needs to get it ready.Based on this masterpiece by thesearchingastronaut





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesearchingastronaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesearchingastronaut/gifts).



> So I saw [this art](http://thesearchingastronaut.tumblr.com/post/154407302177/from-the-stream-tonight-happy-holidays) by [thesearchingastronaut](http://thesearchingastronaut.tumblr.com) and have been slowly forming a fic ever since then. 
> 
> Please go check out her art, she's such a fantastic artist and has an amazing demigod AU!
> 
> Special thanks to [Ani](http://anipendragon.tumblr.com) for beta-ing this!
> 
> Title and lyrics come from [Feels Like Christmas by Straight No Chaser](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Sz2KCYxABM)

_When I'm with you it feels like Christmas_

_I must have been good_

_‘Cause baby you're just what I wanted_

\-----

Lance juggles the two paper bags in one hand, trying to get his keys out of his pocket with the other. He goes through every pocket in his pants. Nothing.

Lance huffs out a breath. He sets the bags down on the floor. He checks through each pocket twice before remembering. They’re not in his pants. They’re in his jacket pocket.

“‘Course,” he mumbles to himself, rolling his eyes.

He unlocks the door, holding it open with his foot stretched out behind him as he turns and bends to pick up the bags.

He kicks off his high-tops right next to the door, adding to the ever growing mass of shoes.

“Honey, I’m home!” calls Lance, kicking the door shut.

He sets the bags down onto the sill of the passthrough window. He unravels his scarf from around his neck, setting it by the bags. He unzips his huge winter jacket.

“Oh hey, sweetie, how was your day?” calls Keith from the other room, voice filled with fake enthusiasm. He could almost hear Keith’s eye roll. He’s sounds like he’s on the couch... probably curled up, all warm and comfy, the fucker.

Lance takes his coat off, shaking it a bit to get off all the melted snow before hanging it up in the closet.

“Oh, the same old same old. You know how it is.”

Keith laughs at that.

Lance is picking up the bags when Keith appears around the corner. He’s in the red sweater Lance’s mom sent him. The sleeves are pushed up to his elbows, perfectly framing the muscles of his arms.

Damn, leave it to Keith to somehow make a simple sweater look hot.

“Want some help with that?” asks Keith, reaching for one of the bags.

Lance hands him the other.

“Thanks.”

“‘Course.”

Keith takes his bag into the kitchen while Lance places his at the foot of the couch, purposefully keeping it out of Keith’s view.

“You got the stuff for cocoa, right?” asks Keith as he pulls out the two candy bars from the top of the bag.

Lance slaps his hand against his forehead. “Shit! I totally forgot!”

Keith’s whips around to face Lance. His eyes are wide, mouth agape. It’s almost comical. “Lance! Are you serious? That’s literally all you went out for!”

Lance is able to hold his composure for about .02 seconds before he bursts out laughing. It takes Keith a moment to realize he’s joking.

Keith huffs out a breath. “You suck,” he mumbles.

“And you swallow,” says Lance as he heads into their bedroom.

He can hear Keith sputter in the kitchen. He throws his head back, laughing even harder than before.

Lance quickly changes out of his jeans in favor for his softest pair of sweatpants. It feels so nice to be warm again. When he comes back out into the kitchen, Keith’s hovering over the recipe for the cocoa, surrounded by ingredients. His face is red as hell.

Lance comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He rests his chin on Keith’s shoulder, peering at the recipe.

“Think you can make it without burning it?” asks Lance, tone teasing.

Keith glares at him out of the corner of his eye. “You know, I’d be happy to just make it for myself.”

Lance nuzzles into his neck. “Mean.”

Keith scoffs, but it’s playful. “That’s rich, coming from you.”

Lance hums, lazy smile plastered across his face. He presses a kiss to Keith’s neck.

Keith lightly elbows him. “I can’t work with you wrapped around me.”

“Sucks for you,” murmurs Lance, pressing another kiss slightly lower than the first.

“Alright, but this time it’ll be _your_ fault when it burns.”

Lance sighs. “Fine, fine.” He unravels his arms from around Keith and takes a couple steps back.

“Can you get everything ready?” asks Keith, still looking at the recipe.

“Yeah. Which blanket do you want?”

Keith turns to him, mouth twisted in thought. He takes a moment before deciding, “Down comforter.”

“Alright, alright, alright.”

Keith sighs. “Get outta here, McConaughey.”

Lance’s face lights up. “Hey! You got it! You got the reference!”

Keith slowly starts smiling until it encompasses the entirety of Keith’s face. He rolls his eyes.

“My boyfriend is starting to understand pop culture!” coos Lance, wrapping Keith in a big hug.

“Yeah, yeah. Just go get the blanket and shit, silly butt,” says Keith, pushing Lance away.

Lance laughs before turning and leaving the kitchen.

He goes to the room and grabs the comforter off their bed, as well as a couple pillows.

He bought everything he needed at the store for the surprise, but now he has to figure out how to get Keith out of the apartment for a couple minutes so he can get it ready, Once the milk goes on the boiler, Keith is gonna have to hover over it to make sure it doesn’t over-heat.

Maybe he could just tell him to go hide in their room for a couple minutes? No, because then he’d go looking for what Lance had done and see it right away. Besides even if he didn’t find it, it would still ruin the surprise. _Hrm._

Lance drops the blanket and pillows onto the couch.

There really wouldn’t be any reason to get Keith out that would make sense…. Maybe he could tell Keith that he heard Mr. Sylva fall in the apartment next door? Nah, Keith wouldn’t believe that; he knows that Lance would immediately go running.

He’ll figure something out; he always does.

Lance goes back into their room to grab his laptop, bringing it out to their T.V. and hooking the two up together so the T.V. shows the laptop screen. He opens the disk tray of his computer and grabs the movie he stole from his house during Thanksgiving break.

His family wouldn’t miss _Elf_. Well, maybe his little sister and brothers would, but whatever. That’s his parents’ problem now.

Lance still can’t even believe Keith hasn’t seen _Elf._ You can’t just not see. He’s so lucky he’s got a boyfriend like Lance to show him everything he’s missing.

He puts the disk into the tray and closes it. The movie loads up, going to the main title screen. Lance pauses it.

He goes back into the kitchen, grabbing a package of microwave popcorn. He opens it and places it next to the microwave, ready to make for whenever Keith is done with the cocoa.

Lance goes over to Keith, who’s measuring out the milk to put in the top part of the double boiler. He smirks.

He tiptoes over to Keith, nearly silent in his socks. “Hey,” he whispers into Keith’s ear.

Keith jumps, spilling some milk onto the counter. “Lance!”

Lance steps back, laughing.

Keith huffs.

“Did we get any mail today?” asks Lance as he perches himself up on the counter next to Keith.

Keith is quiet for a moment. “Shit, I forgot to check.”

 _Bingo_.

“How about you go check, and I’ll clean the milk up?” offers Lance, careful to keep his face neutral as he figures out how to get everything ready as quickly as possible.

“Deal. I’m gonna leave the door unlocked,” says Keith as he goes over to the closet and grabs the closest shoes - they look like a pair of Lance’s -  before heading out.

“Okay.”

Lance pauses, waiting to hear the door close.

_Thud._

Okay, he’s got two, _maybe_ three minutes to set everything up _and_ clean up the milk.

Lance rushes out of the kitchen, vaults the couch, and grabs the bag from where it sits on the floor. He takes out all of its contents, carefully putting everything together.

He ends up finishing about ten seconds before Keith walks back in. He jumps back over the couch, bounding over to the paper towels, and gets the milk cleaned up just as he hears Keith come in.

He tries to look nonchalant. Keith always seems to know when Lance is planning something. Normally, Lance doesn’t mind, but he really doesn’t want Keith to figure anything out this time.

“We got another box from your mom,” says Keith as he rounds the corner, coming into the kitchen. He sets a small package on the counter. “This is like the third one this week.”

“I know. Is it addressed to both of us this time, or just you again?” asks Lance. Keith isn’t looking at him weird, so he must’ve pulled it off.

Keith hums. “Someone sounds a little jealous.”

“Bitch, I might be.”

They both laugh.

“Nah, it’s to both of us,” says Keith. He goes over to Lance, who opens his arms up. Keith butts his head against Lance’s chest. He wraps his arms around Lance’s waist, while Lance wraps his around Keith’s shoulders.

They stay like that for a moment, just holding each other.

Lance found out pretty early in the relationship that Keith tends to get really sappy and cuddly just out of nowhere. But hey, it’s not like he’s complaining, Lance is the cuddle king.

“Wanna open it now or after the movie?” asks Lance. Keith tries to bury his face deeper into Lance’s chest.

“Probably after. God knows what’s in it,” says Keith, voice muffled by Lance’s shirt.

Lance lets out a breath of laughter. “True.” Lance drops a kiss into Keith’s hair.

After a moment, Keith pulls out of the hug, turning back to the milk. He finishes measuring the milk and puts half of it into the top part of the double boiler.

He grabs the cocoa mix and pours it into the milk, whisking it in. Once it’s all mixed, he adds in the rest of the milk.

Keith pulls a ponytail off his wrist, grabs as much hair as he can, and puts it up. He must’ve been getting hot near the stove.

After a minute or two, he adds a broken up bar of dark chocolate, and stirs the mix until the chocolate is melted.

Lance is leaning against the counter, watching him. Keith is _so_ focused; his eyes are trained on the boiler, watching for any signs of bubbles. It’s adorable. His lips are pouted slightly as he looks everything over. God, Lance just wants to kiss him, hug him, do _something_ to him, and never stop.

“Lance,” says Keith. It is definitely not the first time he said it, if his tone was anything to go by.

“Yeah?”

“Can you start the popcorn?” asks Keith over his shoulder.

“Yeah.”

Lance unwraps the popcorn and puts it into the microwave, pressing the popcorn sensor button. He grabs a big bowl out of the cabinet.

When the popcorn is done, he pours it out into the bowl and takes it over to the couch. Keith is pouring the cocoa into mugs.

Lance grabs pillows, placing them so that they could lean against them where they sat.

Keith comes over with the mugs, placing them on the side table while he wraps himself up in part of the blanket.

Lance goes over to his laptop, clicking play on the movie. He climbs into the blanket with Keith, pressing his side up against Keith’s and wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Keith snuggles into his side as he hands Lance his mug.

“Thanks, babe,” whispers Lance, kissing the top of Keith’s head.

They get through about half an hour of the movie and the entirety of their cocoa before Lance remembers.

He forgot about the surprise! How could he forget?

He pokes Keith in the chest. “Hey,” whispers Lance. “I want to show you something.”

“Hmm?” asks Keith, untangling himself from Lance to look at him properly.

Lance points up.

Keith eyes follow Lance’s finger. There’s mistletoe hanging directly above them.

An adorable smile spreads across Keith’s face. A blush graces his cheeks.

Lance smirks as Keith looks back at him with a faux-annoyed glare, that, in reality, was so full of love Lance could drown in it.

Keith places one hand on Lance’s thigh, the other on the couch to keep himself balanced. Lance rests his hands over Keith’s. Keith leans in, pressing a quick, chaste kiss against Lance’s lips while Will Ferrell is yelling on the screen in front of them.

It’s so simple. So domestic.

After a moment, Keith pulls back a couple inches. Lance can feel Keith’s breath fan across his face.

He licks his lips; he can taste cocoa on them. Keith watches every movement.

Lance smiles to himself before leaning in again, pressing harder this time. He reaches up to tilt Keith’s head slightly, deepening the kiss. Lance let’s out a happy sigh through his nose.

God, they’ve been together for… how long now? One, two years? And _still_ , Lance’s heart flutters every time they kiss. His whole body warms, starting from his chest and pulsing all the way down into his toes.

Keith felt like so _right_ the first time they kissed, and he _still_ does after god knows how many more.

 _This._ This is what it feels like to love someone.

This is what it feels like to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> Feel free to come talk with me on my [tumblr](https://shiros-eyes.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/thememewrites)


End file.
